LES
by Deaddeputy
Summary: "Baby you're the baddest, baby you're the baddest girl. Nobody else matters, nobody else matters girl. We're kissing in the bathroom, we're kissing in the bathroom girl. I hope nobody catches us, but I kinda hope they catch us." Songfic. Rated M for sexual situations but contains no actual sex.


**Author's Note**: If you don't like Silvaze, don't read.

L.E.S

Original song by Childish Gambino Album: CAMP

He knew that they shouldn't be doing this. He knew better. He knew better than to be kissing his best friend in her friend's bathroom. Anyone could come upstairs to use the bathroom and catch them. They didn't even bother locking the door.

He hadn't planned on this happening, but once he'd snuck into the house and saw her, he couldn't help himself. She had always held his attention, ever since he could remember. It was everything about her that captivated him, from the simple color of her fur to the elements of her voice. She was amazing.

She was "the baddest" as Espio would say.

It had started off with him sneaking into her, Rouge, and Amy's shared home as a sort of dare from Espio and Sonic. He had slipped in, unnoticed, through the upstairs window of Blaze's bedroom; and he looked around to make sure that the room was either empty or that Blaze was asleep. If the feline was asleep, then Silver would've quietly snuck back out of the house the same way that he came in. However; since she was not in the room, the hedgehog went along with his dare, which was to remain in her room until midnight. The time had currently been ten forty-five.

He had walked over to Blaze's bed and took a seat, looking around the dark room and trying to make out as many things as possible without turning the light on. 'She has a nice room,' he thought to himself before he heard her knob turn.

His first instinct was to panic, but then he realized that Blaze wouldn't cause a scene. If she did, then Amy and Rouge would never let her hear the end of it. So, instead of panicking, he decided to play it cool and just sit there.

Soon enough, Blaze had entered the room, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the hedgehog.

"Oh my God!" She whispered harshly, her hand flying up to her where her heart was. "Silver?! You scared me out of six lives!"

The hedgehog chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Sonic and Espio dared me to sneak in and stay until midnight."

The feline glanced at her clock. "It's ten fifty. What do you plan on doing for an hour and some change?"

Silver shrugged. "You think we could just chill?"

Blaze sighed. "Yeah, I guess we could chill after I shower." She began gathering a change of clothes and a bottle of lotion. "I'll be back in a little bit. Don't snoop around my room," the feline said, pointing a finger at him.

"I'm not gonna snoop. I swear."

"You better not," she said, making her way out of the room.

Silver's eyes followed her all the way to the door, his gaze soaking in the curve of her hips and the roundness of her backside. He bit his lip.

To him, she was far too sexy for words. He found her damn near irresistible, and it was taking every nerve in his body to keep him from pulling her back to the bed and ravishing her.

He silently got off of the bed and went to the doorway of her bedroom, just so that his gaze could linger on her for a second more before the bathroom door cut off his view of her stunning body. 'Damn,' he cursed inwardly, wishing he could still see her body. Hell, he even wanted to go a few steps further and see her nude body in the shower.

The hedgehog hated and loved the dirty thoughts of his feline friend that plagued his mind. He hated that he wanted to see water trickling down her bare fur while she stood in the shower. He hated that he wanted so badly to touch her nude body, how badly he wanted to feel the curves of her hips, how badly he wanted to grope the flesh of her chest, how badly he wanted to squeeze her ample backside. He hated that he allowed these thoughts to consume his mind and drive his blood to his groin, which in turned fueled him to play with himself with those dirty thoughts of her encouraging him. He hated it.

But he loved the fact that it gave him such unimaginable pleasure.

And now, standing in the threshold of Blaze's door, Silver was faced with a problem that he faced almost evey night: a painful erection and the choice of whether or not to stimulate it.

It was such a tough decision, because if he chose not to please himself, then he would be stuck with a painful erection that would only get worse when he saw her. And giving into temptation and masturbating was too risky. He could get caught, or he could ejaculate and not be able to clean it up before Blaze got out of the shower.

Silver's had eyes lit up; he'd had an idea. He hadn't heard the shower turn on yet, which meant that Blaze hadn't gotten into it yet. He had peeked out of the doorway to make sure that no one was coming before walking across the hall and stopping at the bathroom door. Much to his surprise, it was cracked. He hesitated before pushing the door open and stepping into the room, closing it behind him.

Blaze, was still dressed and had been looking in the mirror until she saw Silver come in. She'd turned to face him, looking confused. "What are you doing?"

Silver didn't respond. He just walked closer to her and placed his hands on her waist, a lustful look in his eyes. Then, those lustful eyes closed as he deeply kissed her.

Shocked, Blaze's hands flew up to the hedgehog's chest to push him away, but found that she couldn't. Not because Silver wasn't letting her, but because his lips on hers felt so good. She had never told anyone this, but she'd always had a crush on Silver. He was sweet to her, he was funny, and he wasn't too hard on the eyes.

So the feline grabbed fistfuls of the hedgehog's shirt, trying to find the inner strength to push him away; but the more she felt his lips move against hers, the harder it became. After a few seconds, her hands left his chest and her arms draped around his neck.

And so there they were, the two of them, kissing in the bathroom.

Silver broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against the feline's, his lust-filled eyes staring right at her surprised ones. He brought one of his hands to her face and stroked her cheek before taking her lips again and sliding his tongue into her mouth. And he knew better than to be kissing her, especially in a bathroom. Because kissing her would put a strain on their friendship and make things awkward.

They would never go back to being just best friends. They would either become an item or they would become strangers, and Silver honestly didn't know what he wanted. It was obvious that he was attracted to her, but he didn't want her to see the real him; and if they dated, then she would see the real him sooner or later. She would see him for the asshole that he really was instead of the nice guy that he is around her. He didn't know if he was ready for that yet.

Blaze gave a muffled moan as Silver's hands found her thighs and used them to hoist her up until her rear rested on the bathroom sink, and then wrap her shapely legs around his waist. His tongue traveled deeper into her mouth as he pressed his erection against the clothed junction between the feline's legs, causing both of them to utter a sound of pleasure.

"Silver..." Blaze whispered once the kiss broke and Silver had begun to kiss his way down her neck and grind his hardness against her clothed heat, which he could tell was begging for attention by the way she was pushing her hips against his.

'Please let Amy or Rouge catch us before this goes too far,' Silver silently pleaded as his hands made their way to to the feline's ample backside. He gave it a hard squeeze, making Blaze arch her back and grip onto his shoulders. He was thankful that she didn't moan, although he wished that he did. Maybe her moaning would've drawn attention to the bathroom and they would've gotten caught before things escalated.

He knew; hell, they both knew that every second they spent doing this was tearing their friendship apart at the seams. If they wanted to remain friends, they needed to get caught. It would've made much more sense for one of them to stop and walk away rather than hoping that they'd get caught, but truth be told: neither one of them wanted to quit. The feeling that they gave each other was far too great to quit on.

And they were thinking more with their genitals than their actual minds.

Kissing his way back to her face, Silver pressed his lips against the feline's and lifted her up off of the sink, only to press her against the wall and grind himself harder against her, making her moan quietly.

However, just as soon as the hedgehog pinned her to the wall did he drop her back onto her feet. Confused, Blaze looked questionably at Silver, only to see him reach down and unzip his pants. She glanced back up at his face to see him looking at her with that same lust-filled expression, and she blushed. Then she felt his hand on one of hers, guiding it towards the bulge in his boxers and letting it rest there. The feline blushed heavily and began to slowly massage him through his boxers, making him close his eyes and bite his lip to keep from moaning.

Now there was no way, even if they did get caught at this exact moment, that they could ever go back to just being friends.

Blaze went a step further, with the aid of Silver's guiding hand of course, and slipped her hand into his boxers, slowly stroking him. The hedgehog tilted his head back and let out a guttral groan, loud enough to draw attention to them. He was too lost in his pleasure to hear the door open, or hear the gasp of Rouge as she saw the two before her. And Blaze's blush darkened, but she didn't dare stop teasing Silver.

Because even if she did stop, she and Silver were already too far gone to return to their normal relationship.

**Author's Note**: Just a little songfic while I'm stuck on my main story Class of 2K15. If you haven't read that yet, I encourage you to check it out.


End file.
